Eurydice Daniells
by demi freak
Summary: Eurydice was an orphan who saw no point in life or wanting to live it, but that all changes when she has to race against time to save what was rightfully hers, mortality. Will she complete her quest or choose the path that was given to her at birth?
1. I Make A Sword Out Of Dirt And Fury

Chapter one Eurydice Daneills  
>I Make a Sword out of Dirt and Fury<p>

**disclaimer: i dont and never will own PJO or HOO(Heroes of Olympus) I only own Eurydice, Deona and a few other OC's youll meet later. LOVE YOU LEO!**

* * *

><p>I woke up to the lovely sound of my foster mother's voice screaming in my ear that it was 7:15. It was the last day of school and if I was late I would not get supper for a week,so I woke up my little sister Towny, gave her a bath, got her dressed and dropped her of at the Pre-School center Finally, I went back to my room to get myself ready but sadly, I didnt have time to take a shower because it was already 7:30. I shoved on some black skinnies, a simple Green Day Tee and some epic blue sneakers. It was 7:36. <em>'good, time is on my side'<em> I thought while brushing my long black hair back in a sloppy bun, and applying some blush and mascara. I got my backpack and homework binder with my pre-algebra stuff I tried to do, but got frustrated and ripped my times-table up and had to tape it together. I walked on the way to school until the bus found me. It was 7:47 and when I got to school it was 7:56._'Almost there'_ I thought. When I walked in the bell rang. _'thank god_' I thought while sitting down next to my best friend Deona.

"Finally Dead Girl."

"Shut up De." I retorted while trying to catch my breath.

Thank gods for Mrs. Dodds stepping in the door before De could reply. The hour seemed to go on FOREVER. When the bell rang it was time for gym. I got dressed and walked to the auditorium, when I got there everyone else was stretching. I went go join them but Mrs. Dodds wanted to to talk to me privately, so I followed her into the locker room. When we stepped in, she threw me against one of the lockers and it suprisingly didnt hurt that bad. I opend my eyes but wasn't there. It was something else. I felt like it was a part of me for some reason, it had loopy red eyes with a hint of evil in them and had leathery wings. She found a jump rope and held it around my neck. She didnt look like she was going to harm me. Or that she was sure she even could. That gave me just enough time to push her away and find some cleats. Okay, so it's not exacty my first choice weapon but hey, Hurcules used a branch from a dead tree,_ 'Okay what's the suden reffuence to mythology? FOCUS!'_ I told myself. I was about to try and stab her with it, when Deona came to the rescue and threw me a... helmet? I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Put it on and think of where you want to be!" she answered my mental question while throwing me some,dirt.

"Really De, dirt? Are you kidding me?"

But then I realized i'd formed a 12 inch swor - no, it was more like a scythe. it had a curved pitch black blade, and on the side was an ancient greek engraving. 'Tenebrae Malakh'it read.

"Dark angel" **(A/N: tenebrea is latin for dark Malakh is greek for angel,sorry couldnt find wat dark was in modern greek**) I translated.

I had just enough time to get over the fact that I could read ancient greek, wake up and grab the Fury 'WHY DO YOU KNOW THAT' hold the sword to her neck and say something very original, like;  
>"What do you want?" I all but screamed in her ugly leatherd face. She shot me an evil grin, grabbed the scythe and cut her own throut but when she did, she immediately turned to golden dust. I had had enough. I collapsed right there on the polished tiled floor. And everything went black.<p>

* * *

><p>so do you like it, love it, hate it?<p>

Review, pm me, anonymous reviews are open, and always will be. Flames are taken and listened to. PLZ HELP ME BE BETTER! sorry for any errors i missed, but i am only HALF god and, well Apollo's my brother and look at how good HE is at literature.


	2. I Meet My Eternally Dysfunctional Family

**Chapter two**  
><strong>I Meet my Eternally Disfunctional Family<strong>  
><strong>disclaimer I dont own PJO or HoO. Only Eurydice, Deona, Towny, and other OC's youll meet later on.I luv Leo Valdez!<strong>  
><strong>(An This is going to be where Eurydice is brought to camp. however since she passed out. the beginning is going to be in Deona's pov)**

* * *

><p><em>Deona PoV<em>

I cannot believe this, no way am I going to get rewarded. They didnt even want to give me this job in the fist place. I knew she was powerful when I met her, BUT NOT GODDESS POWERFUL! I thought she was, maybe, a demi-titaness or something. I mauled it over while trying to figure out how to get her to camp so Chiron could decide what to do whith her, but i was relunctant, because she was a daughter of Hades and I was almost positive she was also a daughter of Hestia, but she could also have been the product of a mix of many diffrent types of Nymphs. I sighed. I was stuck, I couldnt take her by cab because mortals cant see her passed out and I cant use the helm. After thinking awhile, I decided to call Nico to help me. HE could use the helm and shadow travel to camp and I could take a cab. I dialed his number on Eurydice's cell phone ,which probably wasnt the greatest idea. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello." He answered.

"Nico,I need your help."

"With what."

"Um, im pritty sure I found a goddess."

"Ya, and...?"

"I dont think she'll be on Persephone's best friend forever list."

"Deona, why the sudden mention of my step-mother? You know I hate her with all my being."

I sighed 'He's not getting it, time to tell him'

"Nico, the girl I have her is your half sister and I think her mother is Hestia."

I waited for a reply but it didnt come. Then the line went dead. I waited about fifteen minutes. When he got here Eurydice was still passed out, we gave her some Nector and she started to move a bit, but since she was not a full godess yet we didnt dare give her to much. We saw the large scrape on her arm start to heal right after we got it down her throat. Nico left after adjusting the Mist so no one would remember Eurydice or Mrs. Dodds.

* * *

><p><em>Nico PoV<em>

_'Man, I cant believe this is my little SISTER'_ I kept thinking on the way to camp. About half way there she started squirming and mumbling random things, like; I need a calculator or my seat belt is missing, Mrs. Lacasio.  
>When I got to the camp entrance Percy was already there with some Apollo kids. They took my sister to the hospital wing. Percy wanted to talk to me.<p>

"So.. how did you find her?"

"Um,I didnt. I got a call from Deona telling me she found a go- I mean demi-goddess and when I got to the school where she had her, she told me that she was more powerful than any of us had anticipated, and.. that she was my sister."

Percy nodded "Nic, is there any thing more you wanna share with me?"

I put on the best pokerface I could, but I couldnt bring myself to look in his eyes. "No."

He didnt look satisfied, but didnt mention it the entire walk to the hospital wing.  
>When we got there Eurydice was awake and well. She was snacking on a special K bar and sipping on water. One of the Apollo kids told her she could leave, which was very good timing, because it was dinner time.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Eurydice<em>

I was so confused when I woke up. There were a whole bunch of hot guys in the room. Then two more guys walked in. Hottie number one- (as I decided to call him) told me that I could leave. I told him I had no idea where I was or where I was supposed to go or be. So the other guy, he looked a little like me, said I could go with him to the dining area. We walked in silence until I boldly asked "What th- I mean what is this place?"

He smiled, I could tell it wasnt natural for him. "Camp Half-Blood."

I thought for a minute... "OH! FROM MYTHS AND STUFF?"

He flinched. "Ow. Ya, from Greek myth, where Hurcules and some of his brothers were trained."  
>"Oh." We were silent for a long time...<br>"Im Nico. Nico Di Angelo."  
>"Eurydice. Eurydice Mae Daniells.<p>

_

**k im stopping it there I need ideas there will be a poll up in my account thingy mabober asking whether Eurydice should be recognized by Hestia and claimed or Hades is visiting and Hestia is there like she always is on the first day of camp**

**Time for review replies!**

**Nikeismynameedontwearitout: THANK YOU! and BOTH me and Apollo have the same dad, Zues**  
><strong> Honest: I know she is a little May Sueish but I came up with this on the top of my head during history while were learning about all the muses I remembered the story of Orpheus And Eurydice and the last name Daniells means judgment of God and Hades is the original version of the devil, and judgement is a synonim for judge is disagree with and theres just a whole labyrinth in my head of the reason the title is what it is <strong>  
><strong> and p.s. im not trying to be cute me and my friend are both fanatics about the books and so one day when we were bored she suggested we pick out each others godly parent, mine was Zeus and hers was Hephaestus because she likes to design and junk.<strong>


End file.
